Chase Stein (Earth-TRN770)
| Relatives = Victor Stein (father); Janet Stein (mother) | Universe = Earth-TRN770 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Large scar on his neck | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Inventor | Education = High school | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Los Angeles | Creators = Quinton Peeples | First = Marvel's Runaways Season 3 10 | Death = Marvel's Runaways Season 3 10 | HistoryText = In the timeline in which Gertrude Yorkes was killed by Morgan le Fay, Chase Stein became desperate to undo her death and secluded himself in his room in the Hostel for years while he worked on Time Travel, using information from the Gibborim Abstract. At some point he received a large a scar on his neck from Victor Mancha. By 2028 Chase eventually had solved the problem of Time Travel. However, by then one of the original Runaways had followed in the footsteps of the PRIDE and planted a bomb at Alex Wilder's office at Wilder Innovators. Not knowing which one of his former friends made an attempt on life, Alex decided to got after all of them and used Chase's time machine to travel into the past of 2021, when Nico Minoru gathered the team together on the third anniversary of Gert's death. On June 14, 2028 Chase had recorded a message in case his plan had failed and he did not come back to this timeline, after which he used his own Time Travel device to follow Alex into the past. In 2021, Chase showed up an Nico's home and interrupted her confrontation with future Alex, unwittingly allowing him to escape. Chase then explained to Nico who he was and proceeded to meet everyone else at the Hostel, himself excluded, and explain to them the situation. Karolina realized that with everyone accounted for, future Alex might go after her girlfriend Julie. Everyone went to Karolina and Julie's house, where Nico easily subdued 2028 Alex with her magic. However, Chase was unable to take away his Time Machine away before 2028 Alex used it to travel even further in time, back on the day before the Runaways knew of their parents' human sacrifices. Chase and the others followed future Alex back in time and tracked him to the Atlas Academy, where Chase had come across Gert and became even more convinced in his desire to save her after the current crisis was resolved. The team had captured and restrained the future Alex and Chase had to send the 2021 Alex back to his own time to prevent him from learning too much about his own future. Chase then revealed that his reason for creating the time machine in the first place was to save Gert's life and when the rest of the team expressed his desire to join him, 2028 Alex noted that it would change their entire timelines after that point, effectively erasing their present selves from existence. The team decided to save Gert regardless, and with a limited amount of jumps on their devices left, Chase had no choice but to drag 2028 Alex along. The team traveled to the time of their confrontation with Morgan in 2018, where knocked out his past self in order to obtain the Fistigons. He then took Gert's place as the one to trap Morgan in the salt circle of salt at the cost of his life, allowing Tina Minoru to send Morgan back to the Dark Dimension. Seeing the Chase mortally wounded, Gert began to cry over him, immediately joined by his father Victor. However, the present Chase then revealed himself, still alie and wondering how he was punched out by himself. Everyone then realized that Time Travel interference had taken place, as future Runaways were erased from existence. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * portrayed Chase Stein on Marvel's Runaways. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Time Travelers Category:Scarred